Can a cat and a rat ever really have a future?
by PhoebeGilmore
Summary: SEQUEL to can a cat and a rat ever be together. Yuki and Kyo are engaged, what will happen next? And what is this I hear about a dress?
1. Chapter 1 Meddling relatives

**AN: **this is the sequel to Can a cat and a rat ever be together. and it's finally finished. This fic was written for my BF's birthday. And even though it's a week late she still loved it. Happy Birthday B! Also a happy birthday to mousecat, and thank you so much for your help! It was very welcome. So hereby I declare this fic also a birthday gift to you. Now, let's start the fic.

Oh, if you like to listen to music while reading, I listened to _Anata ga iru kagiri_ by Yuna Ito and Celine Dion while writing this. It doesn't really fit with the first chapter, but it does with the second and third. Also, this fic has 3 chapters and a short epilogue. I hope you like it. I will post the next chapter as soon as I have a review :p

**Disclaimer:** I never owned Fruits Basket and I never will. I don't even own all the ideas for this fic, looks at mousecat I do however own some ideas… Oh, and I don't own Plan A, it's totally stolen from Jack and Karen (Will & Grace)

**Chapter 1. Meddling relatives**

"Haru, Aya, Ha'ri and Momiji." Shigure said. The room was dark and the only light came from some candles on a table. "We are gathered here today", Shigure began his speech.

"It's not a wedding, get to the point." A very pissed Hatori said.

"Ha'ri, you're so mean." Shigure fake sobbed. "But as I was saying, you are here because Aya and I need your help in our mission."Shigure held up a folder which read:

_The super secret, hush-hush, absolutely not to be spoken of outside this room mission to unite the cat and the rat once again._

"As you all know, Yuki and Kyo were dating until Akito found out. I myself thought it would be better if they were broken up. That is until Aya here ", he pointed to Ayame. "Told me about his brother and his state of mind. It seems Yuki and Kyo can't live without each other. And now Kyo lives with Kazuma-san again. And Yuki is all alone in his apartment. And we are going to help them get together again, without Akito finding out."

"Yay! It's going to be fun!" Momiji happily jumped up and down.

"Why am I here anyway? Shigure you know how sick Akito is. I can't leave him alone for long."

"But Ha'ri we need you most of all." Ayame said. "We need your wonderful skills to make sure Akito doesn't find out." Ayame was now hanging around Hatori's neck to persuade him.

"Fine." Hatori sighed.

"Okay. Now Aya will explain plan A." Shigure said.

"With my wonderful skills and knowledge of love I have thought of the perfect plan. Haru shall call Yuki, telling him that I, his beloved brother, was in a horrible accident and am now in the hospital. You will then give him the room number. Then I will call Kyo, telling him Haru got in a terrible car crash. I will give him the same room number. In this room is a man in a full body cast, so they won't 

recognize him as not being one of us. They will then be in the same room and have to talk to each other. They will then notice their undying love for each other and will proceed to make out, I mean up."Aya happily stated. "You know what I love most about this plan? The simplicity of it."

They began to work on their plan. Haru and Ayame made their phone calls and the group went to the hospital to see how their plan would work out.

They sat in the waiting room, that had a good view on the room the boys were told to go to. The hid themselves behind newspapers with holes in them for the eyes. Haru had protested, but was finally persuaded into coming with them and hiding behind the newspaper.

They waited for several hours. The nurses cast the newspapers strange stares. After all, it's not every day you see a group of newspapers sitting in your waiting room.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Haru said.

"But, it was such a good plan. I saw it on TV." Ayame defended himself.

"And it actually worked?"

"No…"

"Idiot." Haru rolled his eyes.

The group decided to go home again to think of a new and better plan. When they arrived at their secret club house, more commonly known as Shigure's house, they were surprised by what they found.

Yuki and Kyo were sitting in the living room, together. is if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"We need to talk." Yuki said.

"Yun-yun! What are you doing here?" Ayame said happily, already going towards his brother to hug him.

"Please sit down."

The group sat down and looked at Kyo and Yuki. the looks on their faces showed that they were scared, maybe even terrified.

"We know about your plan to get us back together." Kyo began. "And we appreciate it, but we can't risk Akito finding out."

"We know, Akito doesn't know. Hatori is keeping an eye out for us." Shigure said. For once in his life the man sounded serious. "Please don't worry about him."

"Weren't you the one who told me not to look for Kyo?" Yuki said.

"Yes, but I know I was wrong."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Kyo interrupted. "What matters is that Yuki didn't listen to you. He did look for me and more importantly he found me. " Kyo put his arm around Yuki's waist. "We're back together, so don't try anymore of those stupid plans."

"You're back together?" Momiji said. "That's great!"

"That's not all." Yuki said. "I asked Kyo to marry me."

"And I said yes." Kyo said.

"My brother, getting married? How lovely." Ayame began. "Shigure, we must help these fine young men plan their wedding."

"Why yes, I mean, they can't possibly think that they are able to plan this thing by themselves."

"I will design the clothing. Of course Yuki will wear a dress."

"No, I won't!" Yuki said angrily. "Kyo, say something."

"It's only Yuki who has to wear a dress, right?"

"Yes, you would look horrible wearing dress. But my brother, so lovely." Ayame said.

"Then I see no problem with you planning this thing." Kyo said.

"No, I am not wearing a dress!" Yuki said. "No way!"

"But you look so cute in a dress." Kyo said.

"I won't." Yuki crossed his arms and turned around.

It wasn't long before Ayame and Shigure had completely taken over the wedding. Even Kagura was helping. There were a few times she tried to take over from Yuki, insisting that she and Kyo were engaged longer than him and Kyo. But all those attempts failed and she helped Tohru with cooking the food.

The wedding was to be kept inside the family, and of course Tohru, but she was like family. And if Haru had any say in it, she would soon be family. Shigure and Ayame had forced Hatori to get a license to wed Yuki and Kyo. Hatori, who was really tired considering Akito's condition, gave in and had gotten the license.


	2. Chapter 2 Runaway rat?

**AN: **The second chapter! The drama starts… Can anyone guess why I chose June third as the wedding date? So, I'm going to be mean and I won't post until I get a review this time. So, review if you want to know what happens next. 1 more chapter left and a short epilogue…

Beware, evil cliffie of doom!

**Chapter 2. Runaway rat…?**

Finally the day had arrived, the wedding day, June third. Chairs had been set up just outside Shigure's house. It was a wonderful summer day so it was decided by Shigure and Ayame that the wedding would take place outside. And what better place than the beautiful forest surrounding Shigure's place.

Everything and everyone was ready for the ceremony to start, everyone except Yuki that is.

"Have you seen my brother around?" Ayame whispered in Shigure's ear. He didn't want to scare Kyo.

"No, isn't he in his room?"

"No, I can't find him anywhere. Haru and Momiji are already searching the forest. You don't think he ran away, do you?"

"He wouldn't run away. At least I hope he wouldn't. But what else could it be?"

Kyo noticed the two whispering men and knew something was up. They didn't whisper, they always said everything they thought.

"What are you two whispering about?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." They said at the same time.

"You two never whisper unless something is really wrong. Now tell me what happened." Kyo tried, and succeeded to keep his worry from showing.

"It's about Yuki, we can't find him."

"What! How could he just disappear, the house is full of people. Someone must've seen something. He wouldn't just run away or go anywhere for that matter on his wedding day. Have you searched everywhere?"

"Calm down Kyo. Haru and Momiji are searching the forest as we speak. I'm sure they'll find him. Maybe he just went to take a short walk and forgot about the time." Shigure tried to convince him, but his words didn't have the effect he wanted them to have. His fear was clearly audible.

"You think Akito got to him, don't you?" Kyo said in a voice close to a whisper.

"I think he might. But we shouldn't worry about that until we're sure he isn't here." Shigure placed his hand on Kyo's shoulder to calm him down, it seemed to work.

"I'll check on Haru and Momiji." Ayame said.

Shigure lead Kyo to one of the chairs and made him sit down. Kyo was preparing for the worst, it had after all gone too good for too long.

Momiji, Haru and Ayame returned, but there was no Yuki by their side. Without speaking they all knew what it meant, Akito had found out. Kyo let his head fall down and tears hit the ground.

-- With Yuki --

The boy woke up, he had been hit on the head by some heavy object and had been unconscious ever since. At first he hadn't known where he was. But once his eyes were used to the darkness that surrounded him he recognized the place. He still lay on his back and tried to get up. But when trying to use his hands he felt he couldn't separate them. His hands were bound together by a thick rope.

He tried to wiggle his hands free, but all he managed to do was get cut by the rope. He didn't want to give up for he knew what that meant. He had to get out of here. He had already spend to many hours in this room when he was younger. He remembered those hours so well, they were engraved in his soul as were the many scars he had gotten in this room. He could still feel the whip Akito used on his flesh. He didn't know how long he was trying to get out of the ropes. But after a while he could feel a warm liquid on his hands. He knew that the ropes had finally cut his wrists open but still didn't stop. He had to get out of there and he was getting desperate.

The door creaked as it was opened. The light temporarily blinding the rat. The door was closed when a man had entered.

"So you've woken up. Good, we needed to talk." Yuki stiffened as he heard the voice that haunted his dreams. He stopped getting free and finally felt how much his wrists hurt him.

"I heard that today is your wedding day. I think my invitation got lost in the mail. Or was I not invited? Tell me Yuki." Akito walked closer to Yuki and bend down. Yuki could feel Akito's breath on his face. "Tell me Yuki!"

"I'm sorry." Yuki whispered. He was shaking with fear.

"So you didn't invite me?"

"I'm sorry." His voice was hardly audible by now.

Akito got up. He was now officially pissed off and had no intention in hiding that from Yuki. "How dare you even think of marrying that filthy cat. After all those times I told you you weren't allowed to be together." Akito finished both sentences with a kick in Yuki's stomach. "I told you many times."

Yuki formed a protective ball as Akito kicked him again. But this didn't stop the older man.

"You. Should. Listen. To. Me." This time every word was followed by a kick. Akito pulled Yuki up by the rope tied around his wrists. Yuki cried out when the rope cut in his bleeding wrists. His stomach hurt and he was almost sure he was bleeding internally.

Akito had his hand wrapped around Yuki's neck. He wasn't squeezing, but Yuki knew it would only be a matter of time before he would have trouble breathing.

"I am God, rat. You know that. My word is law." His hand was slowly closing around Yuki's neck. "And I said you couldn't date that filthy monster. But you still did. You broke the law, rat, and you know what happens to people who break my law."

Akito's hand was tightening around Yuki's neck. Akito's long fingers dig in his skin and Yuki felt the blood drip down. He had so much trouble breathing. The world was starting to spin, but he knew that was all it would do. Akito knew exactly when the rat had to breathe again. And indeed, moments later Yuki was released. He fell to the floor, gasping for air. He felt a sharp pain in his side and knew Akito was back to kicking him. He fell on his side when he was hit again.

Akito was towering over him, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "You are mine, Yuki. Your mother gave you to me. You can't abandon me. You are my possession."

Yuki was hit in the head and lost consciousness.

-- With Kyo --

"What are we going to do?" Momiji asked.

"I'm going to Akito. I need to get Yuki back." Kyo said. He was already standing and was ready to leave.

"We're all going." Haru said. "Together we're stronger than Akito."

Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame and Hatori all got in Hatori's car and left for the main house.

"Don't worry Yuki, I'm coming to save you." Kyo whispered as he stared out the window.


	3. Chapter 3 Anata ga iru kagiri

**AN:** Here's the third chapter. It has my favorite bit of the entire story in it. The title of the chapter is from the song I listened to while writing this. I already talked about that in the first chapter. Please enjoy and leave a review. Only the prologue left after this. It's really short so don't expect any drama in there.

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 3. Anata ga iru kagiri as long as I have you**

Yuki awoke again, his heart hurting. And not only his head, but his wrists and stomach as well. Actually he was hurting all over. For a moment he thought he was alone in the room, but he noticed Akito's presence in the far corner. Next to the door. There was no way he could escape without Akito knowing within seconds. But he still wasn't ready to give up. He started working on the rope again, but screamed out in pain a few moments later. The scream was enough to get Akito's attention.

Akito walked towards Yuki and cut the rope with a knife. Yuki was crying.

"It hurts. It hurts Akito." He said between sobs. His tears were falling to the ground.

"You know that this would come from being together with that cat. I will never allow you to see him again. I will move you to a different place, and no one will know where you are except for me. You will never see him again."

"No, please don't. I can't live without him. I can't…" Yuki's sobbing became louder and got out of control.

"You have no choice."

"Then please kill me. I'd rather die now than live a life without him. Just end it."

"I will do no such thing Yuki. You will just have to get used to having a life with only me. I won't kill you."

"Please, Akito." The floor under Yuki was wet from the tears he had shed.

"JUST KILL ME!" he shouted out.

-- with Kyo --

The car stopped as they reached Akito's place. Haru lead them to the room Akito used to use to lock Yuki up. Haru and Kyo were running ahead of the others.

"JUST KILL ME!" They heard Yuki yell. They ran as hard as they could to reach Yuki.

The door came into view and Kyo called out for his love, hoping Akito hadn't listened to Yuki's shouts.

"Yuki!" Kyo opened the door and saw Yuki crying on the ground. He immediately turned to Akito and hit him in the face. Akito fell backwards, unprepared for the sudden attack.

"Leave him alone!" Kyo yelled at the man. Akito got up and started fighting back. Kyo was always amazed by the power Akito had in himself. He thanked whatever God would listen to him that Haru and Momiji came to help him. Both of them fought Akito as Shigure, Ayame and Hatori got Yuki out of there.

They stopped their fighting when they heard Hatori's car driving off in the distance. Momiji gave Akito a hard kick in the stomach, which made Akito fly back against the wall. Akito hit his head hard and fell into unconsciousness. The three got out of there.

They got an a bus and went to the hospital. They knew Hatori had taken Yuki there. And indeed when they entered they were greeted by Shigure and Ayame.

"How is he?" Kyo asked. He could hardly believe his beloved Yuki was in here again.

"Hatori is checking him for internal bleeding as we speak. We won't know anything until then."

They all went to the waiting room to wait for the results. Kyo heard Yuki's voice all the time. The way his love had yelled for Akito to kill him. He didn't know if he could ever forget that.

A nurse told them Yuki had to have emergency surgery. Kyo hated that he couldn't do anything. All he could do was wait.

Time passed on and Kyo couldn't stop thinking of all the ways this could go wrong. He was thankful when Hatori finally came to them.

"He'll make it just fine. Don't worry. Kyo, you can see him now if you want. He should wake up soon.

-- 6 months later --

When Yuki had come out of the hospital Ayame and Shigure insisted on moving the wedding to December. They never gave anyone a reason, and no one asked. Akito had tried to get to Yuki on several occasions, but everyone was keeping a close eye on the rat.

A month previously Akito had gotten very sick, and after being able to live this long in spite of his illness he did not pull through this time. The members of the zodiac all attended the funeral, but they weren't sad. All they could think of was that Yuki would be safe at last.

And today was finally the day Yuki and Kyo would get married. There was no Akito to stop them. And even though it was December it was warm enough to be outside. They would have an outside wedding after all.

Kyo stood at the aisle waiting for Yuki. He didn't know if Ayame managed to actually get Yuki in a dress, but didn't really care. It didn't matter what Yuki would wear, all that mattered was that they were getting married. They would be together for the rest of their lives.

The music played and Yuki walked towards the aisle. He didn't wear a dress, but the suit he wore was just a little too feminine to his liking. But it didn't matter to him, soon he would be united with Kyo for the rest of his life.

The ceremony went by in a blur for both men. And later all they really remembered the moment they said I do.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband." Hatori said. "You may kiss."

They didn't need to be told twice. Their lips met in the sweetest and also most passionate kiss they had ever shared. As they kissed it seemed like a light came from them. The figure of a rat left Yuki's body, and a cat left Kyo's. The same happened to all the other Zodiac. The curse was broken the moment the cat and the rat were finally united. As the curse was broken it began to snow.


	4. epilogue

**AN**: here is the epilogue. Sorry, it's really short. I just had to add it.

**Epilogue**

-- 10 years later New years eve --

After the curse was broken the tradition of the banquet had also ended. But still the zodiac came together every year at that day. They met at Shigure's house, the place they were freed. They brought their families with them.

Yuki and Kyo were on their way to the party.

"Hurry up, we'll be late." Kyo said to Yuki who was driving.

"We wouldn't be late if someone hadn't decided at the last moment that they forgot to pack their Nintendo DS."

"I would've packed it sooner if Ashita hadn't hid it!" Kino said.

"I didn't hid it, it's not my fault you can't find anything in that mess." Ashita said.

Yuki and Kyo looked over their shoulders to their twins. They had adopted them eight years ago. A boy , Kino, and a girl, Ashita. Yuki and Kyo couldn't be happier.

"My room isn't a mess, it's an organized chaos."

"And still you can't find anything. That's not organized."

"I couldn't find it because you hid it!"

"I didn't."

"Please stop fighting. We're almost there." Yuki said.

When they arrived everyone was already there. They were greeted by Haru and his wife, Tohru. Ashita immediately ran off to find their daughter Kyoko.

"You're late." Haru said.

"Ashita hid it!" Kino shouted.

"Please don't start again."

Kino ran towards Ashita. Even though the two kids fought on a regular basis, they were the best of friends. Yuki and Kyo looked at their twins with smiles on their faces. They finally knew it. A cat and a rat really can have a future.

The end

**AN: **so, that's the end of this story. if anyone wants me to write more about Kino and Ashita you should tell me! I actually miss this story already, I've been thinking about this sequel for months and now it's finished. I'm kind of sad. But reviews make me feel better. (Thanks Takami-of-the-ocean! hope you liked it!)

Don't be shy, leave a review. I won't bite (hard).


	5. Sequel

**The sequel is up!**

It's called Can a cat and a rat ever find peace. Please read it and leave a review.

thanks for reading this story and much love to everyone that reviewed. (Especially mousecat and Takami-of-the-ocean, you guys rock. the sequel is dedicated to you two. I hope I can live up to your expectations)

much love,

Phoebe


End file.
